Risks are Worth Taking
by xcallmemaybex
Summary: When Olive goes to Australia to Visit her Cousin Emma, She brings along Chyna and Fletcher! But what happens when new secrets form? Set at the Beginning of Season 2 of H2o just add water!
1. Chapter 1:Australia Planning

Risks are Worth Taking

_This is my H2o just add water & A.N.T. Farm crossover!_

_I worked SO hard on this story so no bad comments!_

Chapter 1

Olive's P.O.V.

"Cause I'm no Ordinary Girl, I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or Sea I've got the Power if I just believe, Cause I'm no ordinary Girl, I'm from the deep blue underworld. Land or Sea the Worlds my Oyster I'm the Pearl, No Ordinary Girl." Chyna sings. "Chyna that was awesome!" I smile. Chyna can play sixteen instruments and sing, she is a child prodigy. I have an eidetic memory so I can remember everything I hear, see, and say so it's permanently wedged into my brain. Cool Right? My best friends are Chyna and Fletcher; they are in the A.N.T. Program with me.

Fletcher has an artistic ability he can basically sculpt, draw, paint and well… You get the point. Chyna can well I've explained that too. The A.N.T. Farm is in Webster High School and it means Advanced Natural Talent. So were in high school when were eleven years old. Which I think is pretty cool. Well anyways, Chyna loves to write songs which her new one is No Ordinary Girl but she hasn't finished it yet, I can't wait to hear it! It sounds wonderful so far, like from a fish's point of view. Speaking of Fish, A fish is any gill-bearing aquatic vertebrate (or craniates) animal that lacks limbs with digits. Included in this definition are the living hagfish, lampreys, and cartilaginous and bony fish, as well as various extinct related groups. Well you get the point, I am a little boring. At times. Sometimes. I can be very fun to be around. Just ask well about all the Ants. Just don't ask Angus, He likes me. Yeah, always trying to make a move on me. Last time I kicked him in the shin. He hasn't asked me since. Enough on Angus, now I have a secret. I sort of like Fletcher. But he's all into Chyna which I don't mind. She is pretty, but like I said I don't mind, I have Angus to deal with. Wait here's Fletcher walking in now. "Hey Fletcher!" I yell. "Oh, Hey Olive, So have you seen Chyna?" He says, trying to hide the fact that he is blushing. "Yeah she had to go with Gibson to get who knows what." I laugh. "Oh, well do you want to help me on a sculpture?" Fletcher asks. I nod, "Sure now what do you want to sculpt Chyna out of? Gum, tooth picks, clay, Nachos?" "No I want to sculpt her out of Seashells that I have in that jar over there." He points to a big jar over at the couch full of different seashells. "Okay, let's get started." I say, about to be entertained by Fletcher rambling about Chyna. How he spied on her and all the stuff he has found out about her. Wow, I wonder about him.

*2:54pm*

"So Olive what are you doing this weekend?" Chyna asks packing up her flute. I sigh, "Nothing. I have to have a Daughter Parent conference after school today." "Have fun with that, but after school do you want to come over?" Chyna smiles. "Sure is 4:00 okay?" I ask. "Yeah see you later!" Chyna waves. I wave back and start walking towards the doors to wait until the bell rings. I replay the song in my head that Chyna sang earlier, Wait. It sounds weird; I wonder where she got the lyrics from… Probably off the top of her head. "RING! RING! RING!" I run out the door after the bell rings straight to the bike rack where I keep my lime green bike. I unlock it and put the lock and chains into the basket on my bike.

I kick up the stand and hop on to the 5 minute ride back home. I pass the parking lot where the older kids park their hand me down cars. Except for Lexi's yellow volts wagon. She gets whatever she wants! She is so spoiled by her parents; she even thinks she is prettier than anyone in the school! Chyna and Lexi get into fights a lot but everyone is used to it, so if anyone sees them fighting they don't do anything. I arrive home and park my bike in the garage and hop off. I climb up the steps and open the door to find my dog Hazelnut greeting me. I give her a quick pat and finish getting in. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yell tossing my book bag on the counter. I notice whispering around the corner and I decide to investigate. I crouch down behind the corner and tune into the conversation. "I think it would be a good Idea to send her to see Emma." I hear my Mom whisper. "Me too but what about her friends Chyna and Fletcher, She will miss them during summer break." I hear my dad ask. "True, we'll see if they can come with her to visit, like I said it's just for Summer Vacation." I hear my Mom include. Wait, who is Emma? "Okay I'll call up Chyna and Fletcher's parents to see what we can do; besides let's see they might have a blast in Australia!" My dad laughs.

Australia? As in a country in the Southern Hemisphere comprising the mainland of the Australian Continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands in the Indian and Pacific Oceans Neighboring countries include Indonesia, East Timor and Papua New Guinea to the north, the Solomon Islands, Vanuatu and New Caledonia to the northeast and New England to the southeast. Wow. That must be a very interesting place to visit. If Chyna and Fletcher go then it will be twice the fun! I come out from hiding and walk over to Mom and Dad. "So Australia huh? That will be a fun place to go!" I smile. Mom turns and looks at me. "You heard every part of that didn't you?" She asks. I nod. "Well good so we don't have to say it again. You're going to Australia for summer break!" Dad smiles back. I run upstairs and open the door to my room. My vibrant pink room welcomes me; I walk over to my computer and click it on. I pull up the internet and go straight to the chat room Chyna, Fletcher, and I made just for us. I sign in and go straight to the chat.

_Miss Memory has entered the chat._

_Miss Memory: Hey! So are we still on for your house? (:_

_MusicLover101: Yes, So how did the meeting go?_

_Miss Memory: Ehh… Good. I'll talk to you later about it. _

_FletchSketch77 has entered the chat._

_Miss Memory: Hey Fletcher how's it going?_

_FletchSketch77: Good, I just finished a painting of Mermaids._

_MusicLover101: Was it of me?_

_FletchSketch77: Yes. I mean No. _

_Miss Memory: Wow. XD_

_MusicLover101: Hey Fletcher do you want to come over at 4?_

_FletchSketch77: Sure. Wait what time is it now?_

_Miss Memory: Um, 3:45 (: Why?_

_FletchSketch77: Just wondering._

_MusicLover101: Okay? Well guess what?_

_Miss Memory: What? _

_FletchSketch77: What?_

_MusicLover101: Cameron got an A on his test. XD_

_Miss Memory: WHAT? :O _

_AngusdaMann just joined the Chat._

_AngusdaMann: Hey Olive ;)_

_Miss Memory: Angus? How did you get in? Wait did you hack the program?_

_AngusdaMann: Noo….. Okay Maybe. _

_Miss Memory: I g2g to go to Chyna's house so Fletcher needs to get off too!_

_FletchSketch77: Yeah... BYE! _

_Miss Memory has left the Chat_

_FletchSketch77 has left the chat._

I logged out and walked out of my room. My Parents were no longer in the living room so I figured they left to go to the store like usual.

Since Chyna only lives a few houses down I figured I would just walk there. The bright light greeted me as I exited my house to go to Chyna's. I walked down our pavement driveway, as I was walking I walked along the beautiful chalk drawings that Fletcher had drawn the day before. I walk by the portrait of Chyna, Fletcher, and I, the flower, all the bubbles, and the whole drawings. I started down the short road and just had my mind on how I was going to tell them about Australia. From the way my parents were talking to each other about Chyna and Fletcher going with me, they must have talked to their parents while I was upstairs. I finally arrived at Chyna's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Cameron answers the door and lets me in.

"Guess What?" Cameron smiles. "You got an A on your test, Chyna told me." I said back. I walked up the stairs to Chyna's room, past all of the family pictures. When I got to Chyna's white door. I knocked and she let me in, I walked in to find her smiling wide looking straight at me. "You'll never guess what!" Chyna smiles.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy it? It took me 6 hours to type! (: Stay tuned!<p>

Read and Review!

-Carlee


	2. Chapter 2:Who's my Cousin?

Aloha my readers! Sorry it's been a while I've had softball tryouts so I havn't been able to update... Thanks to my Reviewers! (:

Melissa-0 Thanks!

nina19123 Thank you! I work very hard!

H2OGirl101 Thanks!

Oh and sorry if the story is slow... It will get better next few chapters! (: Now enough of my Blabber Mouth ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Risks Are Worth Taking<p>

Chapter 2

Emma P.O.V.

The red and orange sunrise is my favorite part of waking up at five a.m. I wake up every morning so I can do my morning swim in the ocean. I walk on the beach feeling the sand between my toes and the wind blowing through my hair, I love Gold Coast Mornings. I walk over to the cleared part of the beach where I can swim in peace. I sit my towel and phone down beside one of the biggest rocks, so it would be hidden. I take a quick look around, there is no one around. I run into the water and dive under, quickly going faster and deeper. 8, 9, 10! I stop kicking and feel tingly through my body. I see bubbles come up from around me like a hot tub and as soon as it begins it's done. I start swimming again but this time it's different. This time, I have a tail. Like a Mermaid tail, Yes, I'm a Mermaid.

The crystal clear water around me is dancing with every wave; the morning sunlight is above, giving me natural light to see. I notice a school of yellow and green fish coming towards me, I wave my hands to slow down and watch as they go by looking at me then back at the ocean. Oh how I love this. My two best friends, Scratch that Sisters are Mermaids too. Their names are Cleo and Rikki.

We all love this life and never want it to stop. I continue my swim and notice that I'm pretty close to Mako Island. That is our hangout spot, also the spot we became Mermaids at. I see the outline of the cave and swim through. I resurface for air, only to see a Blonde and a Brunette talking.

"Rikki, I said don't shove him into the ocean!" Cleo sternly laughs.

"Yeah, Blah blah blah blah, too bad it's going to happen." Rikki smiles.

Oh only Rikki would do that, her trademark jokes.

"Hello? I'm here you know!" I clear my throat.

"Emma! So are you excited for Summer Vacation?" Cleo asks, pulling herself up on the rock.

"Yeah, My Parents said someone is coming for Summer Vacation, but I zoned out so I have no clue who it is. She said something about a cousin from America, but heck I don't know." I'm now floating on my back relaxing.

I look up at the cone of the Volcano; I see the clouds floating by just being pushed by the wind. It's a peaceful day, I have to admit that. Ah, Wait what time is it? Oh crap!

"Guys I hate to do this but I have to go!" I say, ready to leave the Moonpool.

"Okay Bye!" I hear the faint yells from Cleo and Rikki as I exit.

~~~~~oOoOo~~~~~

I reach my house and open the door, to find Elliott and his other little friend Jake playing Play station 3 in the living room. Elliott turns his head and smiles, "Hey Emma, do you want to play with us?" I nod no, "No thanks Elliott I have to pass today." I walk into the kitchen and find my Mom making her famous Oatmeal. "Hey Mom." I say, sitting down. "Good Morning Emma! Would you like some Oatmeal?" Mom asks.

I nod yes, Mom hands me a bowl of Oatmeal and a Glass of Water. I look at the water and look back at Mom. "Hey Mom?" I ask in my sweet little Girl Voice. "Can I have a straw?" She gives me a funny look before handing me a red straw. I smile and start to eat. "Boys! Breakfast!" Mom yells to the living room. "Oh Sweet!" The boys say in sync. They run over and reach for the bowls. When Jake's elbow hits my glass of water and spills over my lap. _'Oh my Gosh!'_ I run out of the room, I hear Mom yell something but I ignore it. '_10, 9, 8,' _I'm running up the stairs. '_7, 6, 5,' _I'm running down the hall. _'4, 3, 2,'_ I open my door and I go in. _'1' _My legs get tingly and I turn into water for a half second. Then I fall to the ground, with my tail. Ow… That hurt, bad. Then I hear a knock at the door followed by a little voice, "Emma? Are you Okay? Jake says he didn't mean to knock the water on you." It's Elliott, Oh No I hate lying to my little Brother. I have to think fast… "Elliott I'm fine Honest, I just ran up here so I could dry before the water made my clothes wet longer." Dang, What a lame excuse. "Oh, Well Okay, Just hurry your Oatmeal is getting cold!" He yells back through the door.

Finally, I manage to find a dirty towel in my room and I dry off with it. I open my door and hurry downstairs to find yet again, Elliott and Jake playing Play station 3 in the living room. I slowly walk to the table and start to eat again; Thank Goodness Mom didn't question me!

~~~~oOoOo~~~~

"Thanks." I say to the waitress. She hands me a Strawberry Banana smoothie and I head over to the table Cleo and Rikki are at. "Hey Emma!" Cleo greets me. "Hey to you too Rikki." I smile. Rikki gives me an I-want-to-slap-you look for a mere second. "Love you too Rikki." I say, sipping my smoothie. "Fine, I'll say it Hello!" Rikki yells a little too loudly.

"Did you push Nate into the water?" I ask. She smiles a devil smile so I'll take that as a yes. I sip my smoothie and listen into Cleo and Rikki's conversation.

"Kim is such a Brat!" Cleo says, thinking about what happened this morning at her house.

"What did she do today to you Cleo?" Rikki asks.

"She spilt Milk all over me this morning at breakfast! On purpose!"

Rikki starts to laugh and Cleo just gives her a glare.

"Oh that's not all either Rikki!"

"Fine then, what did you do to her back?"

Cleo Smiles, "When she was taking a shower I made the garbage disposal water switch with the Clean water, so don't get around Kim, She Stinks!"

Rikki starts laughing again really hard, so do I. I mean I can't see Cleo doing that! But now days I certainly can.

"So Emma did your Mom tell you whatever she was?" Cleo asks, stirring her smoothie.

"No she didn't get to because Elliott's little friend Jake accidentally spilt water all over me!"

"Oh, so then you ran upstairs and turned into a Mermaid upstairs!" Rikki says, like she is the smartest person in the world.

"Yes Rikki that's what happened; you should get a Gold star!" I laugh.

"Hardy Har Har." Rikki sarcastically says.

"Well Guys, I hate this but I have to go!" Cleo says, sipping the last of her smoothie.

"Okay Cleo, Are you going to swim later?" I ask.

"Yeah I think so, How about 6?" Cleo asks

"That's fine! Bye!" Rikki and I say at the same time. Cleo goes to the door and walks out.

"Well Emma I hate to say this but I have to go too." Rikki says frowning.

"Okay, remember 6 o'clock!" I yell as she's leaving.

She holds a thumb up and leaves. Now I can sit in peace. I look around and notice a couple people I know sitting around. Nate's walking around trying to get Girl's numbers, No luck so far. He will never get a girl. I'm finishing my smoothie when I get a text message. I open my phone and click the Open button. _'Emma, Come on Home your Father is home and we have to tell you the news! P.s. Bring us all Mango smoothies! –Mom(:' now_ I have to bring home smoothies for 4 people, Including Jake.

~~~~oOoOo~~~~

I'm walking home with 4 smoothies in a holder. The light breeze is bringing the smell of ocean water with it. Oh how I love living in the Gold Coast. It's so peaceful, except for the beaches now that's a different story! I reach my house and I walk in to find Elliott and Jake still playing the Play station. I close the door and head to the kitchen. I enter and see my Mom and Dad sitting at the table. Before they look I also notice that the smoothies are warm so I hold up my hand in a stop position and freeze them to make them cooler. Then I sit them down on the table for everyone. "Hey Mom I got the smoothies." I say, sitting down myself.

She smiles, "Thanks Emma, Now Your Father and I have to tell you something very important. This summer your cousin Olivia but she likes to be called Olive is coming. She is from America and she is staying all summer with us." Mom says, she is really happy. "We talked to her parents and she is also bringing her two best friends because she doesn't want to go the whole summer without them. So I want you to be very respectful to them. They are about Elliott's age but like I said they are very sweet kids. Oh and Olivia has an Eidetic Memory. So she can remember anything she sees, hears, or does is in her mind forever."

Wow, That Memory would be awesome! I just hope she don't find out our secret!

Oh and she's coming in 5 days when school lets out!

* * *

><p>How'd ya like it? I want 3 reviews for the next chapter! (: Oh and Please check out my Sister Mallory's Fanfiction! it's MermaidKennedy! (: Thanks! (:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Just a Silver Locket

**Okay! Here is Chapter 3! Sorry I know I said 3 reviews but I was just at the Beach and Ugh School so I've been typing this for like EVER! I would like to say this... (:**

**Arnold McGuire 335- Thanks! And thats a good Idea but When you said that I thought of this.. (BELOW!) **

**Melissa-0- Thanks!(: Okay, I wouldn't mind if every chapter you say something about it to give me your opinion!(: **

**Warrior-Of-Water- I'm glad I made you happy when you saw this crossover! :D There is a New secret forming! (:**

**SeddieWorshiper597- Thank you that means alot! **

**Annahlisee- Here it is!**

**Ginny234- Here it is! Again! :D**

**Enjoy OH and this is the most i've EVER typed in a chapter!(: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Risks Are Worth Taking<p>

Chapter 3

Olive's Point of View

"Should I wear my Pink converse, or should I wear my brown sandals?" Chyna asks, packing her bag. "Chyna It's a vacation not a Fashion show, Wear whatever you want!" I say back, laughing.

Ever since Chyna found out about the trip she has been talking Nonstop about it! Well so has Fletcher but all he has been talking about is seeing Chyna in a bikini! I'm just as excited as both of them are I can't wait to see Emma or Australia.

I zip up my light pink suitcase and my navy blue bag, and sit it beside of Chyna's bed. Chyna is still packing when I finished packing about 2 hours ago! "Olive which tank top should I…" Her voice trailed off when the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought Chyna!" I yell, running down the stairs.

I reach the door and open it, to find Fletcher standing at the door holding two bags that have paint splatters on them. "Come on in Fletcher, You know where Chyna is from the GPS, don't you?" I ask coldly. "Yeah, she's upstairs in her room, and what's wrong with you?" He asks back, hurt. "Nothing, nothing at all." I say.

~~At the Airport~~

"Okay call me when you land, I love you!" My Mom says trying not to cry. "Okay Mom, we will be fine! I'll call you I promise." I say back, also trying not to cry. My Mom walks off with my Dad and Chyna, Fletcher, and I sit down and wait on the flight attendant to call for our plane. So in the mean time we are just talking.

"So who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Fletcher asks, starting to laugh.

Chyna and I look at each other and nod then back at Fletcher and nod.

He smiles, "Okay, Olive truth or dare?" I think for a second before saying, "Truth."

"Do you believe in Mermaids?" He asks. Mermaids? Mermaids! Are you kidding me? Mermaids are so not real or if they are they have NEVER been seen! Ugh... Fletcher and his stupid questions.

"Fletcher I do not nor will I ever, believe in Mermaids." I say, thinking about the question in my head.

"Okay Chyna truth or dare?" I ask, twirling my hair. "Dare." She says back, waiting for her dare. "I dare you to..." I say being interrupted by the intercom over the airport. "Flight to Gold Coast, Australia is now boarding!" The lady said.

I think that's our cue! So we all grab our bags and head to gate 2B. (_I have never been on an airplane so sorry if it's wrong!) _We hand our tickets to the lady at the gate, and she waves us on. We walk down a long white hallway with several pictures hanging up on the walls. Their mostly of Sunsets and dolphins but one of them catches my eye… It's a Mermaid on a rock holding a baby. _Creepy._

We finally reach the end of the never ending hall and board.

Okay, let's see my seat is 34B, _there's 29B, 30B, 31B, 32B, 33B, 34B! Finally! _I squeeze through the seats to the small window seat. I sit down and watch Chyna go to the seat behind me and Fletcher goes 1 seat away from me. "Really?" I think. This Trip just got a lot more interesting. I sit down and buckle up, waiting for take-off. I look around I notice that a few attendants have an Australian accent. Then the intercom startles me, "Attention, all passengers this is your Captain speaking. We are about to take off so everyone buckle your seat belts and We will be arriving in about 18 hours to Australia! So enjoy your ride."

We start going down the runway and start to lift off the ground, I look over at Fletcher who looks like he's going to pass out at any second, and that just makes me start to laugh. He looks at me like I'm strange then looks back ahead. I just shake my head and look back out the window. I see the buildings and the runway get smaller and smaller until it's just a small dainty line on the ground. This is going to be a very fun and fast plane ride I can tell!

~~~ Around 10 hours later ~~~

GET ME OUT OF THIS AIRPLANE NOW! Oh my gosh every minute has gone by so slow it's not even funny! It's like 1:00am or something like that and I am about to scream! How long does it take to get to Australia?

Breath Olive, Breath. It's going to be okay. I open decide to tune into the movie going on, It's Soul Surfer. The movies just beginning too, I start to watch and soon after my vision starts to get blurry, as I fall asleep.

~~~7 Hours Later~~~

"Mmmmhhmm" I groan. I have a creak in my neck the size of a bowling ball. I hardly even slept! I sit up to find its only 9:00am! I look over at Fletcher who is still asleep, and drooling bad. I laugh to myself and look back out the window, I still see water. "Attention Passengers." The Captain starts. "We will be landing in Gold Coast, Australia in about 45 minutes so go ahead and buckle up for landing in 45 minutes." I lean over to Fletcher to wake him up, "Pst… Fletcher! Wake up!" I whisper. He mumbles, "5 more minutes Mom." I roll my eyes and continue trying to wake him up, but no luck. So I come up with an idea. I lean back over and say, "Fletcher! Chyna just got hit by a car!" In my most concerned voice. He shoots up and looks around. "Chyna! Is she okay? Where is she…" He says, Soon realizing I was kidding. He shakes his head, "So not right." I laugh and continue.

"We'll be landing in about 40 minutes so I woke you up." I say, gesturing to the window.

He shakes his head again and says, "Okay, Finally were gonna get off of this airplane!" Then he dozes back off. Around 28 minutes later I spot an island in the water. It looks like it has a volcano to it; it just looks like a big green jungle. I suddenly find myself unable to look away and all the outside noise fades. I just keep staring, until it's there no more and until Fletcher interrupts me telling me were about at the Gold Coast. I sit back and think about what just happened; it was like I was hypnotized. But that was impossible, that couldn't happen. Again I don't notice how long I was thinking and I was interrupted by Fletcher telling me we are about to land.

I sit back and feel the plane starting to drift downwards towards the Earth. I suddenly feel the plane do an abrupt stop. Well I guess were here! We all exit and head into the airport. Chyna looks like she hasn't slept in about 5 years, Fletcher also. I feel like that but I'm not acting like that. I see my light pink suitcase and my blue bag and grab them while Fletcher and Chyna do the same. We head to the huge crowd of people to try to find Emma. My Mother showed me a picture of her and her 2 friends Cleo and Rikki. So she told me to at least find one of them to stay with. I see some little girls crying while their mother is holding them, a teenage boy listening to his iPod while sleeping, and a few other people doing the same. I look around for the Girls, when I spot a brunette that looks like the girl from the picture. I walk up to her and tap her shoulder. She turns around and gives me a weird look before saying, "Do you need anything I'm trying to look for a girl named..." I interrupt her. "Olive?" I say. She stares at me funny before it clicks. "Oh! You're Olive! Okay… I don't know where Emma is at or Rikki…. But my name is Cleo, Cleo Sertori." She sticks her hand out. I shake her hand.

"Olivia Doyle. Call me Olive but you know that. I'm 12." I introduce.

Cleo gives me a smile and Chyna walks up. "Olive! Finally I found you! Some fat guy was trying to sell me a Burrito!" Chyna says, Out of breath. Cleo stares at her then back at me. "Oh Cleo, this is Chyna she's my best friend. She came with me, so did Fletcher." I say, trying to make the introduction not as awkward. Cleo smiles, "Hi Chyna I'm Cleo Sertori, Emma's best friend and so is Rikki." She holds out her hand and Chyna shakes it.

We continue to walk around and finally spot Fletcher with a fair skinned, wavy blonde haired girl. Cleo's face lights up immediately, "Rikki!" She yells. Rikki looks over to where we are standing and pulls Fletcher with her. "Really Cleo? We are so nut running a Baby-Sitting service!" Rikki says, with an obviously angry tone.

I can't stand it anymore I have to say a fact, "Babysitting is the practice of temporarily caring for a child on behalf of the child's parents. Babysitting is commonly performed as an odd job by teenagers for extra money." I belt out. Rikki looks at me strange and Cleo is at a loss of words. Rikki finally speaks, "Yep that's Olive. The one Emma told us about."

"Hey where _is_ Emma?" I ask.

"She's on her shift at work and she asked us to come and get you all. So when we leave here we are going straight to the Juice Net Café." Cleo finally says. I nod and start out of the airport with Cleo, Chyna, Rikki, and Fletcher.

**So I was going to end this here... But since I got 6 new review instead of 3.. Here you go Guys and Girls!(:**

~~~ At the Juice Net Café ~~~

I walk in through sparkly blue beads and I am greeted with music and talking. I look around and look at the Juice Net; the blue walls are decorated by sea creatures, posters, and a very large aquarium in the corner. I look at the people at the tables, they are all teenagers and talking over smoothies. Cleo and Rikki head to a table that has a blonde headed boy at it. Fletcher and Chyna go straight to the computers. I go looking for Emma. I flash the image back into mind and walk to the counter. I spot a Curly Raven haired girl washing tables, I go over to her. "Hello, do you know where Emma Gilbert is?" I ask, trying to be as nice as I could. She looks up and gives me a funny look, probably my American accent. She finally speaks up, "Yeah Emma, She's over there at those boys' booths." She points to a booth that has around 5 boys sitting at it. I walk over waiting until she gets back the counter to talk to her. She goes back behind the counter and bends down.

I sit down on the seat and she comes back up to see my face. "Hi Sweetie, Do you want anything?" She asks, smiling.

"Hi Emma, I'm Olive!" I smile.

She looks at me and smiles, "You're much cuter than the picture my Mom showed me." I laugh, "Thank you, did she tell you I was bringing my 2 friends, Chyna and Fletcher?" I gesture over to the computers where the 2 are going at it on Facebook.

She giggles and looks back at me, "I'll get off in about 20 minutes or so, so I'll get you a smoothie on the House. What flavor?" She asks.

I think for a few minutes and say, "Mango Orange please."

She walks over to the freezer and pulls out a mango and an orange, walks back over the counter and starts to chop it up. She throws in the blender with some orange juice and it starts to mix. She stops it then pours it out and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I thank her.

She smiles then goes back to work. I grab my smoothie and walk over to the computer next to Chyna, hoping to check my e-mail.

I click on the internet and bring up yahoo. I type in my email address, '.' and my password 'ilovefletcher101' and log in. Wow. 46 new emails? Let me check. 23 from my parents and the other 23 from... Angus. Ugh!

I click on my parents email first, 'Hey Sweetie! Have you landed yet? We miss you! When you see this please send us back! On and all the Other Messages are basically the same thing so don't worry about them!' I smile, I love my parents. I type back, 'I landed about 2 hours ago and I'm fine! I love you too!' I click send.

Now for Angus, I shudder.

I click read. 'Hey Babe, I went to your house to see you and your parents said you weren't there! That you would be gone ALL summer! What happened? Where are you? I miss you ;'( Please respond!' I shake my head, Nah he'll live.

I click off and look up to see Emma taking off her apron, her shift is over. I slurp the rest of my smoothie down and walk over the counter and hand it to Emma. She takes it and puts it in the back, then comes back out. I reach over to Chyna and nudge her. "Chyna were leaving now." I say.

She nods and logs off telling Fletcher the same thing. We all get up following Emma. She walks over to the table where Cleo and Rikki and the Blonde boy is at, at says, "Hey guys, Come over later to my house around 5 Okay? So they can get settled."

All of them nod and wave bye except for Rikki who nods. We all walk out and head down the beach. We had our bags behind the counter at the Juice Net, so we were dragging our bags as well.

We were getting close to the water so I just pulled my bags away so they don't get wet. I continue walking with Emma, Chyna, and Fletcher it was a nice day. The breeze was blowing through our hair making it fly one way.

"So Olive I hear you have an eidetic memory, what about Chyna and Fletcher?" Emma asks, smiling.

"Okay for One, Please stop smiling so much. Two, Chyna can play 16 instruments. Three, Fletcher is an Artistic Genius! And we all go to Webster High, In the A.N.T. Farm." I say back.

Emma was shocked for a second before nodding and saying, "My Mom was making me smile to be a very nice person. Whatever that means…"

"Emma? Can we stop for a minute my bags are super heavy." Fletcher asks, actually panting. Emma nods and goes ahead and sits down in the sand. We all drop our bags and take off our flip flops except for Fletcher, who has to take off his slid-on shoes. Then we all walk into the water except Emma who watched from the distance.

I motioned to come in but she just shook her head no, so we just continued walking in the water. That is until I step on something sharp. "Ow!" I cried. I look at my foot; it has a little cut on the ball of it that's lightly bleeding. I bend down and pick up what I stepped on. It's a locket.

I look at it more closely it has a little Amethyst in the top of it, just above the locket part. I attempt to open the locket, but it's jammed.

I take the locket and put it on, while I was exiting the water. I go back to the sand and slide my shoes back on; I'm just going to wait for Fletcher and Chyna. I walk over to where Emma is and sit down next to her. She looks at me then adjusts her attention on my locket. I look at her neck where she has a locket like mine on!

"Where did you get that?" Emma asks, fingering her locket.

I watch her finger her locket before saying, "I found it in the water, and I stepped on it."

She slowly nods then gets up. "Fletcher! Chyna! Come on were going on!" I yell, getting up also. They start running out of the water, apparently racing. Chyna wins leaving Fletcher in the dust.

"I could have won." Fletcher pants.

"Yeah when I'm dead!" Chyna laughs back.

I pick up my bag and start walking, with Fletcher and Chyna behind me.

~~~ At Emma's House ~~~

We reach a medium sized house, and go in. Inside it's cleaner than I expected. We turned left into the living room, Wow; this is a very nice house! I see a boy about my age possibly a year younger on the couch playing his PlayStation.

Fletcher's face lights up as he walks over to the boy and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Fletcher, Fletcher Quimby." Fletcher said, holding out his hand. The boy looked at him strange for a minute before saying back, "I'm Elliott, Emma's little Brother. I'm 10 how old are you?" "12" Fletcher smiles.

I continue to walk until I see a middle aged woman in the kitchen, making yogurt. She turns around to see us, and smiles. "Hi! You must be Olive and Chyna! I'm Emma's Mom, but you can call me Aunt Angela. (_I don't know her name… So Angela it is!) _I can tell Fletcher is friends with Elliott." Angela said, smiling like Emma was doing.

I give an awkward glance to Emma, and then I looked back at Angela. "Hi Back, Yeah Fletcher hardly ever stops painting so her never does hang out with other boys. He hangs out with us a majority of the time at the A.N.T Farm in Webster High." I say back.

She gives me a weird look before asking, "Wait Wait Wait… You're in High School and your 12 years old?" I smile, Oh I love when people do this. "No, I'm in middle school it's just a program for child prodigy." Aunt Angela gives me another strange look before looking back at me. "Wait you're a…" I interrupt.

"Yeah I have an eidetic memory, Chyna can play sixteen instruments and sing, and Fletcher is an Artistic Genius." I say, as proud as I can. She blinks a few times. Then smiles, "Okay You'll have to show us later."

I nod and Emma leads Chyna and I into a guest bedroom. It had two single beds, One with a bright yellow comforter and the other one had a hot pink comforter. There was a big window with a window seat attached with about 10 pillows on it. Also, there was a T.V. on one side of the room so we could both see it, the walls were a bright pink color on 2 sides and bright yellow on the other 2 walls, white carpet surrounded our feet.

"I call Pink!" Chyna yells, running to it. I laugh so does Emma. I walk over the closet and open it, Wow. This is enough room for Chyna, Fletcher, Angus, and My clothes to fit in! I shove my bags in the closet, I'll unpack later. I walk back to the bed and plop down.

I pull out my Pink Motorola Flip, and dial my Mom's number. It rings a few times before she picks up.

"Hello?" My Mom asks.

"Hey Mom!" I say back.

"Hey Olive so how is Australia?"

"Good, I already cut my foot."

"Ow, Are you Okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little scratch nothing major."

"So how was the Plane trip?"

I laugh, "Gosh it was long!"

Mom laughs too, "Glad it was safe though."

"Sweetie." My Mom starts. "I have to go Angus is.."

"Mrs. Doyle? Is Olive Missi… Is that Olive?" Angus yells in the background.

"Olive I have to go…." "OLIVE? OLIVE? IS THAT YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE ARE YOU!" Angus yells through the phone.

"Bye!" I yell then hang-up.

I start to laugh. Chyna looks at me funny and I explain it to her. She laughs too.

I get up and go to the bathroom, I have to use it bad! I go to open the door and it's locked. I knock on the door. "Is someone in there?" I ask. I hear a faint gasp. "It's Emma, and Don't come in…" Too Late, I already picked the lock with my bobby pin and started to come in. I open my eyes real wide. "Your… A… A… A…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! I know "WHY?" Wanna know why? Because I roll like that! So view back next time for Emma's P.O.V. and for the first 3 to review you get a sneak peek of the Next Chapter!(: So Yeah I want 3 reviews! (: Bye! Muah ha ha! (;<strong>

**~Carlee**


	4. Chapter 4: Your AAA Mermaid

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry the long wait you know School and stuff, Ugh! **

**So Here is the Thank You!**

**Arnold McGuire 335- Haha thanks(: You'll see... And HERE IT IS! *ahem* Here ya go! **

**Melissa-0 - Your like one of my favorite Reviewers you and Arnold, Thank you, you give me SO much support! Here you go!**

**Lexifiedxo- Thanks! That is how I roll! XD that made my day when you said that! haha here ya go!**

**H2OGirl101- Thank ya! Here it is! **

**nina19123- Okay thank you! I wasn't sure because i thought it was Lisa but I wasn't sure.. But thank you! I like your story(:**

**MerMagicAnaLily- Thank you! Your the new Reviewer I see, So thank you! (: Here ya go!**

**This chapter isn't as long, This has more explaining than anything, But Enough with my blabber Mouth, Here ya go! **

* * *

><p>Risks Are Worth Taking<p>

Chapter 4

Emma's P.O.V.

I decided to take a Bath, Not a big deal I do it all the time! But today we have my cousin Olive over and her two friends. So I do my regular. I undress, get into the water and wait. I feel my legs get tingly and then I'm water for a split second before I grow an orange tail and get an orange bikini top.

So I'm sitting here when I hear a quick knock on the door. When a little voice on the other ends starts, "Emma?" It's Olive. I gasp, "its Emma, I'm in the bath but don't…" It's too late she picked the lock and walked in. She takes a minute to process it all but when she does, she says, "You're… A… A… A… M-M-Mermaid…" Then she fainted. "Crap I mumble and I climb out. I quickly dry off with a towel and stand up. Crap I don't have any clothes on I took them off! I wrap the towel around me and run across the hall to my room, I throw on a pair of soffee shorts and a tank top and run back to the bathroom to Olive.

I drag her in more and close the door. Aw… She's so cute! I sit her up on the bathtub and wait. I just wait for her to wake up. I know what to do. I get back up and run to get my phone, I grab it out of my room and go back to the bathroom again. I sit back down and call Rikki and Cleo to make a 2 way call. I hear it ring then they pick up.

"Guys we have a Problem." I say.

"Okay Em, we'll be there hold on." Rikki and Cleo say together.

They hang up, I'm left with Olive. What to do…

~~~ 15 Minutes Later… ~~~

I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Cleo and Rikki." Cleo says, through the door.

"Come in!" I say back. They come in and stare at Olive, and then they look at me.

"What exactly happened?" Rikki asks, studying Olive.

"Ehh… She came into the bathroom while I was taking a bath, and saw my tail." I explain. "Then she fainted and… Oh My Gosh... She can remember everything she sees, hears, or does! Oh no…"

Cleo puts her arm around me and stops me from talking. "What ever happens were here for you." She says, comforting me.

"Owwwwwww….. What happened?" Olive asks, holding her head. She looks at Cleo, then Rikki, then finally Me. "You're a Mermaid?" Olive asks, starting to get scared.

I nod my head and she sits up straighter, "Are you 2 Mermaids also?" Olive asks. Cleo and Rikki look at each other then at Olive. "Yeah, we are too… Just promise one thing." Rikki says.

"What?" Olive asks Rikki.

"You can't tell anyone about this is, if you do then we could end up as sushi." Rikki explains, getting a little upset.

"Why would I tell anyone, if anybody else knew…. That would happen!" Olive started to laugh.

Cleo, Rikki, and I look at her weird before also laughing, but of awkwardness and frightened a little. "Ha-ha…. Olive if you do tell, I will and I repeat WILL boil your really cute skin until its crisp." Rikki threatens.

Olive looks at her strangely, "You can't do that!" Olive says.

Uh Oh, I know what's going to happen now!

"Um, actually Olive she sort of can… We have powers also." I say, rubbing my arm.

I grab a Dixie cup and fill it up with water; I carry it back to the floor and sit down. "Ready?" I ask Cleo and Rikki. They nod and we focus back onto the cup.

Cleo starts waving her hand back and forth like she's opening a doorknob, While the water is growing higher and higher. Olive's eyes grow big and she eyeballs it for a while.

"W-Where is the extra water coming from?" She asks. We shrug.

Then I come up and hold my hand up in a 'stop' position. Freezing the water, and leaving a shocked Olive still shocked. She walks up and touches it, she looks at it with disbelief and steps back. Then Rikki walks up and starts scrunching her hand up into a ball. The water starts steaming before it finally evaporates.

Olive just stands there in shock, Eyes wide open, mouth gaping, and speechless. I walk over to her and nudge her, "Olive? Are you okay?" I ask. She blinks and then focuses on me.

She then gets a small smile before walking over to the sink and wetting her hands. She walks back over to us and flicks the water at us, smiling even bigger. We all gasp before looking for a towel, but it's too late. The familiar tingling starts at our legs and works upwards. Then I fall.

Cleo, Rikki, and I all look at each other then fall, with our legs, excuse me tails one on top of each other. Olive stares and nods, "Okay, Sorry about that I just had to see myself."

/ 3 hours later \\\

"So you became Mermaids on Mako Island, and got powers. All on a full moon, In a Moon pool?" Olive asks, clarifying. We all nod together.

I'm on the couch twirling a strand of loose hair out of my ponytail, listening to Rikki explain everything to Olive. I am interrupted by my phone buzzing, I pick it up and open it to reveal a picture of a full moon on the small screen.

"Guys we have a slight problem." I say, pointing my phone the way of Cleo and Rikki. They look at each other and then back at me. "We could go to my place, My Dad's out of town for a week." Rikki says, shrugging.

"My Mom don't care, as long as I come up with an excuse to get away from everyone, like Chyna and Fletcher. Olive can come with us, Right?" I ask, twirling my hair again. "Sure, That's fine." Rikki agrees.

So it's settled, Rikki's house for the full moon. Oh how fun this will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AAANNNNDDDD, SCENE. Okay! So thank you for those who read this far! Um, Next Chapter is of course the FULL MOON! (: The beloved full moon, Oh how we love you! Okay, So you know the drill Review and I will give you a virtual Cupcake! There might be some pixels in it though.. If there's an email in the cupcake, Don't read it! Lol(:<strong>

**Bye(: Until next time!**

**~Carlee**


	5. Chapter 5: Full Moon Madness

**Oh. My. Golly. **

**Really? I havn't updated since... SEPTEMBER? WOW! I'm so freaking mad at myself. I'm not gonna even TALK to myself. Ugh. Sorry! It will NEVER be that long of a wait EVER again! PROMISE! **

**BUT HERE IS CHAPTER... 5!**

**Arnold McGuire 335- Thank you! And something like that will happen, but in time my young grasshopper(: In time(:**

**Melissa-0- I do too! OMG THANKS! Sorry, their gone): **

**H2OGirl101- Thank ya! And here ya go!(:**

**h2ogirl805- Thank you! I try hard! Here ya go!**

**TheAllySue- Thank you so very much!(: Here ya go and I love them too!**

**Sharpay Evans 11- Thank you, it took me FOREVER to plan out!**

**Kat181- Thanks!(:**

**sweetdreamsaremadeofthis- Here ya go!**

**Oh and EVERY review I recieve makes me happy(: Thanks! I typed this up in like... 15 minutes for you guys! No authors note at the end, next chapter there will be!(:**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>Risks Are Worth Taking<p>

Chapter 5

Olive P.O.V.

_Windows? Check._

_Doors? Check. _

_Plenty of movies? Check._

_Food? Ohhh yeah!_

I gave myself a mental check list, and nodded. I had helped the Girls with the full moon at Rikki's house. But Emma's Mom wouldn't let me and Emma go UNLESS we brought Fletcher and Chyna. Chyna didn't want to come so she stayed. Fletcher wanted to come, just to see the girls.

"Fletcher, your unbelievable." I told him earlier. He just smiled and continued to Rikki's with me. He asked me _why_ we had all the tape and trash bags, I just ignored it. So now here we are, watching Twilight in Rikki's living room. It's Emma, Rikki, and I on the floor. Fletcher in the chair, and Lewis and Cleo on the other small couch, half asleep.

Rikki and I are laughing at the tension between Edward and Jacob, while Emma and Fletcher are actually fighting which is better. Team Jacob or team Edward. It's quite funny considering Emma is team Edward, and Fletcher is team Jacob. The reason it's funny? Fletcher likes his Abs, and Emma likes Edwards's hair. "So, I'm sick of this movie. Who wants to play something?" Rikki speaks up.

"Me!" I yell, waking up Cleo and Lewis.

We settle on Hide and Seek, in three groups of two. It was Fletcher and Rikki, Lewis and Emma, and Cleo and I.

"Okay, so Lewis' group will search for Olive's and my group. Okay?" Rikki said. We nodded in agreement, smiling idiotically.

They started counting and we ran around Rikki's small house, looking for places to hide. Cleo found a spot between Rikki's cabinets and the window. We squeezed in the small spot and stayed quiet. Where we were wedged smelt like old peanut butter and cooking spray.

We were hiding there for a few minutes, until Lewis found us. I was coming out, when my bobby pin hit the trash bag over the window and pulled it down. Cleo's back was to the window, so was Lewis' back.

"Lewis! I pulled the trash bag down by accident with my bobby pin! Hold Cleo like that!" I said.

Too. Freaking. Late.

She had turned around and was staring at the moon. I slap my forehead in embarrassment and look at Lewis.

"Sorry!" I say.

Cleo smiles, "Let's all go to Mako!"

I roll my eyes, "Cleo! Let's watch movies!"

She shakes her head, "NO! MAKO NOW!"

Crap, she's a six year old!

I run out of the room and yell, "CLEO'S BEEN MOONSTRUCK!"

I hear three sets of footsteps and see Fletcher, Emma, and Rikki running to us.

I stop them, and they walk in, but they see the reflection.

"Let's go to Mako!" Cleo, Emma, and Rikki say all together.

"NO!" I yell.

"Mako? What is Mako?" Fletcher asked, shaking his head.

"Lewis? Do you think it's time?" I ask.

He nods and I look at Fletcher, "Fletcher, their Mermaids."

Fletcher has this blank expression on his face, "No way."

I nod, "They are!"

Just about then Rikki, Emma, and Cleo all run out of the room.

"Lewis! Mako! Let's go!" I yell. I throw on my fluffy slippers, and run out. So does Fletcher, but he's only in his boxers. I throw him his sweats and he slips them on and a hoodie and chases after Lewis and I.

We see Emma, Cleo, and Rikki run into the water, and they flap their tails at us.

I hear a _thud, _and there lays Fletcher passed out on the ground. Lewis grabs his legs, and I grab his arms, so we carry him to Lewis's old motorboat and set him in the floor of it.

Lewis starts the motor and we start to Mako.

XxXx

We reach Mako, and Fletcher is waking up.

"What happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"We're at Mako, Rikki, Cleo, and Emma are Mermaids, now COME ON!" I yell.

I pull his arm and we start running through the woods.

Lewis is on our heels and we run until we hit a waterfall, and two rocks.

"Ew, pth!" Fletcher is pulling off a spiderweb from his face.

"Now where Lewis?" I ask.

Lewis climbs up the rocks and we follow, but I slip down a hole. But Fletcher grabs my arm which causes him to slide down with me.

I hit the ground and so does Fletcher, "Ow!" Lewis cries as he hits the bottom.

"Lewis! Where are we?" I ask.

"The moonpool my friends!" He announces, brushing himself off.

He climbs up some stairs, and we follow, to be led to a blue pool, with rocks surrounding.

"This? This is the moonpool?" I ask looking around in awe.

"Yep." Lewis smiles.

We sit down, around the moonpool and wait on the girls to show up.

"So, Olive. I heard you were in the A.N.T. Program!" Lewis says, his voice high and squeaky.

"Yeah! Fletcher is an artistic genius, Chyna can play sixteen instruments and sing, and I have an eidetic memory!" I say, sitting criss-cross.

"Cool! I myself am pretty smart!" Lewis boasts.

"Really?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Really." Lewis smiles.

I take a deep breath and begin, "The Moon is Earth's only known natural satellite, and the fifth largest satellite in the Solar System. It is the largest natural satellite of a planet in the Solar System relative to the size of its primary, having a quarter the diameter of Earth and 1⁄81 it's mass. The Moon is the second densest satellite after Io, a satellite of Jupiter. It is in synchronous rotation with Earth, always showing the same face; the near side is marked with dark volcanic maria among the bright ancient crustal highlands and prominent impact craters. It is the brightest object in the sky after the Sun, although its surface is actually very dark, with a similar reflectance to coal. Their prominences in the sky and its regular cycle of phases have since ancient times made the Moon an important cultural influence on language, calendars, art and mythology. The Moon's gravitational influence produces the ocean tides and the minute lengthening of the day."

Lewis has a dumbstruck look on his face, "Your smarter. Period."

I smile, "Thanks!"

A line of bubbles appear from the moonpool, with a head, which belongs to Rikki.

"Hello!" She says, happily.

Emma submerges next, "Hiya!"

Cleo comes up last, "Hey!"

Finally!

"Hey Ladies, how are you?" Lewis asks.

"Good!" Rikki says, and giggles.

"Do you guys wanna come out?" I ask, walking to the side.

They all look at eachother, and the moon came over.

"Nope!"

The next thing I knew, was that I was underwater.


	6. Author's Note!

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D:**

**I'm sorry that I have not updated in like, forever, but I DO HAVE A LIFE! Right now, my other life is very busy, and this past summer I've been mega busy! So I promise you I will update sometime this year… I don't know when, but when I get extra time, I will finish the chapter I've been working on, I just don't know how to write it…**

**WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS GUYS. SO MAJORLY BAD.**

**I love you all, really. I'm not dead, I'm busy. So, I'm sorry.**

**See you next time! I love you all.**

**xcallmemaybex _ New pen name, like it? XD**


End file.
